Who's Who?
by StunGun Millie
Summary: Harley's stuck in a guy auction and Kazuha's gotta save him. Will she do it or just sit back and enjoy? Songfic.


Who's Who? Chapter One: Who's A Little Princess?

"Grr…You're such a baka!" Kazuha grumbled.

"Me! You're the one who just had to go back and get your stupid purse instead of just waiting until tomorrow to come back!" Harley replied angrily.

"Well what happened to your so called kendo skills huh? You completely missed hitting that guy!" Kazuha yelled.

"Which guy! There were like 50 of them!"

"And you missed every single one of them!"

"Shut up you aho!"

"You shut up! You're the one who got us into this!" Kazuha said.

"I don't go around carrying a purse like _some _people who will remain nameless." Harley said.

"Shut up you aho!" Kazuha screeched.

"You shut up. You're the one who started it!"

"You both shut up!" the guard yelled. "God you 2 have been fighting for three hours now! Most of the stuff you've been fighting about happened when you were kids! Just drop it!"

"NO!" the 2 teens screamed.

Once again Harley had gotten kidnapped and once again Kazuha had been taken along for the ride. This time Harley was sitting on the floor with his hands not only handcuffed behind his back but chained behind his back as well. Kazuha was the same way except her chain was attached to the ceiling so she was hanging in the air.

'Man I wish I could swing over and kick Harley in the face.' Kazuha thought. Her train of thought was cut off by the boss coming in and grabbing her chin.

"Well hello my new little whore. How are we feeling today?"

'I did not just hear him call Kazuha a whore!' Harley thought angrily.

"Are you in the mood for some fun?" the man asked her while his hand touched her chest. Harley flinched at the sight. He couldn't let this happen to his Kazuha. No way would he let this happen to her. He didn't see a gun anywhere on the man so he hoped Kazuha's stubborn ass attitude would save her until he could figure out a way out of there.

"Go suck a combat boot!" Kazuha yelled.

"Ah my little princess doesn't want to play?" the boss asked. Harley smiled inwardly. If there was one thing Kazuha couldn't stand more then him it was being called a princess. She was a tomboy through and through! The man laughed at Kazuha's flared reaction. He said that he'd be back later and left.

"Who's a little princess?" Harley said and laughed.

"Harley Hartwell shut your big mouth!" Kazuha said. This started another round of fighting from the pair.

A little while after the guard had finally reached his breaking point of the 2 fighting and had taped both their mouths shut a man came in and whispered something in the guards ear. The guard smirking and untied Harley. They took him into a room and told him he was going to take part in a guy auction.

"It's a what!" Harley asked unbelievingly.

"It's a guy auction. All you have to do is stand in the middle of an auction ring with your shirt off while women bid on you. Once one buys you then you take her into a room and entertain her." The boss said.

'What the hell did I do to deserve this?' Harley thought.

"Don't worry it won't be so bad." The guard said.

"Alright I'll do it but only if you release Kazuha first." Harley said. The kidnappers agreed and released Kazuha who had heard everything, not to their knowledge of course. She had also heard the time, place, and date.

The time of the showing Kazuha went to the auction ring and sat in the second row. She saw many men before but none of them were very appealing to her. Then Harley came up for 'auction'. Harley saw Kazuha in the audience and smirked. He knew that she would get them out of this.

_Well I went down to the Grundy County auction where I saw something I just had to have._

_My mind told me I should proceed with caution,_

_But my heart said, "Go ahead and make a bid on that."_

Harley's eyes pleaded with Kazuha to make a bid on him and get him out of this and Kazuha nodded. But first she was going to let him suffer a little bit. Besides she was enjoying the sight of Harley's chest. The auctioneers made Harley walk around the ring so people could get a good look at him.

_And I said, "Hey pretty lady, won't you gimmie a sign? _

_I'd give anything to make you mine, all mine._

_I'd do your bidding and be at your beck and call._

_Yeah I've never seen anyone lookin' so fine._

_Man, I've gotta have her. _

_She's one of a kind._

_I'm goin' once, goin' twice._

_I'm sold! To the lady in the second row,_

_She's an eight, she's a nine, she's a ten I know._

_She's got ruby red lips, blond hair, blues eyes,_

_And I'm about to bid my heart goodbye!_

But the time of the fifth round Harley was practically begging Kazuha to save him but she just shrugged.

"Alright you fine ladies. We got ourselves a new prospect. Let's start the bidding at fifty dollars!" the auctioneer announced.

_Well the auctioneer was goin' a mile a minute._

_He was taking bids and calling them out loud._

_And I guess I was really getting' in it,_

'_Cause I just shouted out above the crowd._

'Oh I'm going to have fun with this.' Kazuha thought evilly. Harley looked at her as a woman called out fifty.

"Alright we got fifty. We got fifty do I hear seventy- five?" the auctioneer asked quickly.

"Seventy- five!" a woman called.

"Seventy five! We got seventy-five! Do I hear a hundred?"

_And I said, "Hey, pretty lady won't you gimmie a sign?_

_I'd give anything to make you mine, all mine,_

_I'd do your bidding and be at your beck and call."_

_Yeah I've never seen anyone lookin' so fine,_

_Man, I've gotta have her,_

_She's one of a kind._

_I'm goin' once, goin' twice._

_I'm sold! To the lady in the long black dress._

_Well she won my heart, it was no contest._

_With her ruby red lips, blond hair, blue eyes,_

_Well I'm about to bid my heart goodbye!_

"Five hundred dollars!" Kazuha called.

"Sold to the lady in the second row for five hundred dollars!" the auctioneer called. Kazuha meet Harley at the gate.

"That was cruel." Harley said.

"Hey I could've left you in there." Kazuha said and kissed him on the cheek. They had confessed their love about a month ago. That night Harley proposed to Kazuha and she screamed yes.

On the day of their wedding night Harley decided to bring up some memories.

"Yeah, we found love on the auction block that day and I hauled her heart away. Now we still love to laugh about the way we met that day. " Harley sang. Kazuha then joined in smiling.

"When I said, "Hey, pretty lady, won't you gimmie a sign? I'd give anything to make you mine, all mine, I'd do your bidding and be at your beck and call. Yeah, I've never seen anyone lookin' so fine, Man, I've gotta have her, she's a one of a kind. I'm goin' once, goin' twice. I'm sold! To the lady in the second row, She's an eight, she's a nine, she's a ten I know. She got ruby red lips, blond hair, blue eyes, I know I'm about to bid my heart goodbye!"


End file.
